Let's Swap Irondad!
by Jaijaiwriter
Summary: Swap Peter parker and Tony Stark with various scenes from Marvel movies including 'Infinity war' and More. It can also be Not Marvel movies. So go on and Request!
1. Swap 1

This took place on Vormir. In Infinity war.

hehe :D

Okay! LETS DO THIS!!!!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"The stone requires a sacrifice."

Tony frowned. "What?"

"In order to achieve the stone, You must lose someone you love. A soul for a soul."

He clenched his eyes closed, realizing what he had to do. Had to kill someone... Someone so special for him.

Peter laughed. "You should wish Pepper was here. Unless that's impossible."

The Brunette frowned as his mentor turned around to face him, with his eyes welled up with tears. He tilted his head. "Tears?"

Red skull glanched at Tony and to Peter. "They're not for him."

Peter had shivers creeping up his spine when Tony started walking towards. Eyes slowly going wide, He shook his head. "No. This isn't love. You don't know what is going ahead."

"I won't ignore my destiny. Even for you." Tony said while tears streamed down his face.

He looked at the ground in shame before glanching at Red skull and back to Tony. He took a step back as Tony took a step forward then he formed a knife with the nano-tech feature on his suit. He turned around and stabbed himself on the stomach but he felt no pain. He opened his hand to see bubbles came out and tears came out his eyes. And in his surprise, Tony grabbed his left arm and dragged him towards the cliff.

"NO!" Peter exclaimed as he tried to pull back. His spider arms behind his back helped him out but as soon as its arms hit the ground, Tony made a command making it go back in his suit.

"Friday deactive Peter's mechanical arms."

Peter shot a web to the wall but it was stopped by Tony again.

"Deactivate His Webs too, Fri." Tony wanted to wince at the kid beg for mercy. But he can't. He had to do this.

"Mr. Stark please! I don't want to go please! I don't want to go! I don't want to die!" Peter begged as his tears kept streaming down his cheek. "Please!"

"I'm sorry kid." Tony said lastly and he threw Peter off the cliff.

"NOOOO!!!" Peter's arm instantly reached out to him as he fall down to his death. Tony clenched his eyes closed as he don't want to see the reality before him.

Once he opened his eyes, it was only to see Peter laying on hard stone, unmoving and his eyes are all lifeless. He died. No turning back.

Then a flash from the sky made Tony black out.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Okay Exchange for 'Got shot and got genderbended'.

Do you like it better?

If you do Tell me some request for a swap.

I got the Idea from a fanart of 'Shoyzz-arts' she's a great artist.

Sorry…


	2. Swap 2

Got a request from 'FanGirlForever19'

Lets shift the emotions to happiness for once.

Okay! LETS DO THIS!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"We need to do the drill."

Peter looked at Tony with his eyes wide and jaw almost on the ground. "No! Mr. Stark."

"You'll love it kid."

"I hate it."

The billionare raised a brow. "Do you got a better plan?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Then we'll do it. It's great. It works every time." Tony said with a smirk.

Peter signed. "We're not doing 'Get help'."

lllll

"GET HELP! PLEASE! MY KID IS DYING! PLEASE GET HELP!" Tony shouted as he carried Peter who acted unconscious beside him. The soldiers looked at them, confused.

"HELP HIM!" Then Tony literally threw Peter to the soldiers, knocking them out completely.

He smirked as Peter stood up from the ground with a groan. "Works every time."

The Brunette massaged his shoulder as he glared at Tony. "I still hate it."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Btw this is 'FanGirlForever19's review

'My heart hurts... (A/n Sorry…)

I have requests. Peter and Tony swapped with when Bucky fell out of the train (SteveTony and BuckyPeter). And the "get help" scene with Thor and Loki. (ThorIron Man and LokiPeter)'

I'll do Bucky scene on the next chapter.


	3. Swap 3

Got a request from 'FanGirlForever19'

This took place at a Train.

Okay what's up with Peter falling huh?

Okay! LETS DO THIS!!!!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"KID GET DOWN!" Tony pushed Peter behind him as his armor formed a sheild like Steve's. The blast bounced off from the sheild and to the side of the train, making a big whole in it.

"Fire again. Kill him NOW!"

Peter was just about to pick up the destroyed door on the floor that the same blue blast shot off again. The force of the blast sent Peter flying to side of the train and the broken door falling off the train. He held on to a pole attached to the train which was actually not trustable in this kind of situation.

"PETER!!" Tony shot the soldier with his guintlet, knocking him off good, and tried to fly using his thrusters on his feet.

"Boss Your flight thrusters are all damaged."

"Dammit." He muttered. He quickly held on to the pole - much more stable than the one Peter was holding - and he tried to near the kid.

"Hang on Kid!" One last step closer before it's almost at the end.

"Grab my hand!" He reached out his hand to Peter.

But when Peter tried to reach out, one of the suport of the pole got decapitated from the wall of the train making the pole more unsteady.

"Just look at me and reach out Okay?"

Then the other support started to move. The Kid reached out further. Then the whole pole broke out.

"NO!!"

"AH! MR. STARK!!" Peter exclaimed as he felt himself lose altitude.

Tony looked at him in horror, unable to do anything to save the kid.

"No…"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Really guys. What's up with Peter falling?

Okay whatever moving on. Just go on and Request!


	4. Swap 4

Just got this recently.

Peter swapped with… Peter?

Whatever…

Okay! LETS DO THIS!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Sorry I broke your heart that I put the tumor in her head."

Peter frowned. "What?"

Tony turned around. "Okay I know that sounds bad-"

Then a multiple shots was fired off to him by Peter, leaving him almost armor-less.

Tony frowned as his armor came back. "Who the hack you think you are?"

"YOU KILLED AUNT MAY!!" Peter's voice was filled with rage and anger.

"I've done so many things for you and this is the 'thanks' I get." Tony's suit came back to it's neutral form. His voice turned into rage. "You really need to grow up."

Peter looked behind him and a pointy light was aiming for him and stabbed him through the middle of his chest. He gasped in pain as he hovered off the ground.

"Now you should spend your next hundred years, As a battery."

All that Peter felt that his body is like jello and not able to move and his face is numb but the pain on his chest stings to much. He winced. "P-Please don't do this."

Tony went in front of him taking the gift from his aunt on his pocket.

He shook his head. "N-no… please."

"Oh Peter. this is the sea."

Then Tony crushed tape player with his bare hand making Peter shriek in pain.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Got the inspiration from 'Shoyzz-arts'

But like she said. We don't have much evil Tony Hmmm…

Sorry nobody really asked for this lol. I'm gonna leave this here and run away. Lol.

I'm gonna move on to 'Ghost's request.


	5. Swap 5

... Again Peter falling.

*signs* this is a bit longer.

Okay! LETS DO THIS!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I got you. Relax. I got you. Just look at me. I can't reach out further and you can't stay there." Tony said as he and Peter reached out to each other but unable to. "You gotta let go. I'll catch you I promise."

Peter was trapped against a pile of pole and metal, upside-down and trying to keep his grip on one of the pole so he wouldn't fall. He was only in his white plain sleeve-less shirt and black pants.

"You gotta let go."

Then the whole thing where Peter is, shook. And the pole, Peter was holding collapsed, making the Brunette fall.

"MR. STARK!" Tony was able to only to touch the tip of the kid's hand, unable to save him.

"NO!" He exclaimed as Peter disappeared in the flame 100 feet below him.

The billionare gulped a lump of saliva down his troat.

"Shame. I would have caught him." Killian said as Tony looked at the ground.

He glared at him and starts walking towards the lava person. Killian did the same.

As the Mandarin jumped high in the air, Tony back-slidded below him and pass him and He got in a Ironman suit.

When he turned around, Killian did a slide punch on his face armor and Tony did the same on his left cheek. The Mandarin swiped his left arm to the left, making the first layer on his left arm armor get destroyed. He (Killian) threw a upper cut with his right fist that Tony dodged and used the flare on his left guintlet. Killian grabbed his left arm and punched his lower right stomach. Tony grabbed the back of his neck and locked him on a pole but Killian moved below his arm and ripped off the armor off his left arm and They both did a hard fist bump making Killian grunt in pain and Tony's right arm armor shatter to pieces.

Killian pushed him off and Tony fell down on another floor. Then Killian went on top of Tony about to punch him square in the chest.

"Eject."

Before the Lava man could punch through the billionare's chest, Tony was already gone. Another enveloped him and lunged at Killian upwards leading them on the roof. The Mandarin was on his foot while Iromman was on his hands and knees.

Tony blasted on Killian a mutiple of times but he dodged all of it as he neared the genius. The Killian threw a punch on his lower left abdomen and then on the right. Tony pushed him against the big wheel and Killian moved away before Tony could blast at him.

Seeing Tony was about to blast him in the face, He (The Mandarin) moved Tony's hand to his ownface so that the blast would hit Tony not him. The blast sent Tony going backward and almost falling over but thankfully a rocket behind his back, propelled him back to his feet.

Killian threw a punch but Tony locked his arm on his own left arm, following a rocketed kick and a rocketed slap behind his guintlet maiking the lava man stumble. Tony kocked again but Killian stopped it by grabbing it and slicing the armor, almost slicing Tony's leg if he hadn't ejected his foot. Then He (Killian) used the armor part to hit the side of Tony's head. I didn't know what maneuver that Killian did after but all I know is, It ended with Tony face-planted on the floor.

As Tony tried to get up and also blast Killian in the face, The Lava Man grabbed wrist and also shattering the glass of the source of the blast.

"Here we are on the roof." He said as Tony grunted in pain. Tony ejected again when Killian tried to slice the armor in half making the billionare fall off.

Then he saw a incoming armor.

"Mark-42 inbound." Jarvis points out.

"Oh my Damn. The Prodigal son returns." Tony muttered as he got up from the ground and on his knees waiting for the armor to envelope him.

But it never did, Just shattered to pieces when it hit the metal thing on its way. Tony signed when Killian looked at him with a frown. "Whatever."

"You really didn't deserve him Tony. It's pity. I was so close on having him perfect." said the Mandarin and he jumped down making Tony quickly got up from the ground and step backwards.

"Okay okay. Slow down Slow down." Tony said as he raised his hands. "You're right. I don't deserve him. Here's where you're wrong."

He continued, "He was already perfect."

The Tony made the shattered armor to envelope Killian and hover against the metal wall.

"Jarvis do me a favor. Blow Mark-42." commanded Tony

"NOOOO-" Killian exclain but he was muffled by the Ironman helmet enveloping his face.

Then BOOM!!

llllll

Tony grunted in pain as he fall down. But thankfully the rocket below his boot made the fall not that hard.

As Tony lay on the floor, the Mark-42 suit fell down one by one and piece by piece. The helmet is the thing he stared at the most before the face plate flipped out, revealing the flame in it.

Then what shock him the most that a person started walking towards him, looking kind of his feet are injured and he/she was just forcing himself to walk.

It was Killian and looking like he just went in a lava volcano.

Seeing the Mandarin was nearing him, Tony tried shift away from the lava guy.

"No more false faces." Killian said between his unsteady breaths. "You said you wanted the Mandarin. You're looking right at him. It was always me Tony. Right from the start."

He continued with raised voice and spreaded arms. "I am the Mandarin!"

Then Killian went flying to the right and for Tony to see Peter with a wooden pole, his eyes glowing in orange and the half of his upper front body looking red in heat below his white sleeve-less shirt. The kid let go of the pole, making it fall to the ground with a 'Thud'.

Tony shrugged, "I got nothing."

Then the suit Mark-7 zoomed in and was about to attack the kid.

"Jarvis Subject 9/12 o'clock is not an target. Disengage!" But Jarvis wasn't respoding. Tony looked at his right that his comm was actually on the floor.

The suit shot off a blast at Peter almost hitting him if he hadn't dodged it. Peter looked at Tony with a death glare and glowing eyes, looking like he wanted to kill him.

Tony slightly frowned. "What?"

"Oh You're mad at me." The kid started running towards Tony who braced himself when he thought Peter was going to attack him or something but he just used his mentor's knee to propel himself higher and to push the attacking suit square in the arc before landing on the floor and flicked his head upward to move his brown curls of his face. Tony was shocked at how the kid could punch through a suit in just one time.

Peter saw Killian was running towards them and he slid on the right arm armor by just a slide of his arm. And he punched the Killian making him fly too far away.

"Whoo!" Tony muttered.

He was a miniature missile on the floor and kicked it to the Mandarin before blasting it and erupt into flames.

"Peter?" said Tony.

"Oh gosh!" Peter breathed as his temperature starts to lower down. "T-that was so violent. Oh gosh. Damn."

"You scared the hack out of me kid."

He laughed as he looked at Tony. "Why? Because I fell a thousand feet and you thought I was dead."

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry."

"Nah. It's alright."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Okay next chapter would be 'Say Whaaat Cool's request.

Hope ya enjoy this and I know it's a bit long. But why not? And pls pls tell me how was the action scenes, Is it good?


	6. Swap 6

UGHHH Bye bye Jotter pad and Hello One-note. Got a new phone for my Birthday! (By the way its an early gift from my older sibling) I love it so much, By the way guys Sorry for the wait. Since I needed to find a good app for writing that is available offline and practice my fast writing. And Damn iPhone (My new phone) had a feature on its keyboard when there's an error (Grammar error), it underlined it with red zigzag. Which pretty helpful but kind of not in My Author's Notes (How com Android didn't have that? XD). And the Predictive word on top of the keyboard was good too (Btw Android had that). So yeah that's the reason why I had to skip a (Two) Day(s) on writing. Well I hope I'm not too late for your expectation on when I would Update.

Okay I'm so sorry that I didn't explain what scenes of the movie that is swapped with Tony and Peter.

So here let explain:

Swap 1: Thanos is Tony and Gamora is Peter in the Vormir scene in Infinity war.

Swap 2: Thor is Tony and Loki is Peter in the 'Get help' scene in Thor Ragnarok.

Swap 3: Steve is Tony and Buck is Peter in 'Bucky's Fall' scene in a train in Captain America. (I don't know if it's The first Avenger or the Winter soldier)

Swap 4: Ego is Tony and Peter Quill is Peter Parker in GOTG Vol. 2.

Swap 5: Tony is Tony (lol) and Pepper is Peter in 'I am the Mandarin' scene in Iron man 3

And Now this one is at Iron man 2 the 'Doughnut' scene and Fury is Tony and Peter is Tony and Bruce is Nat. By the way this is one is a tricky request for me.

Okay! LETS DO THIS!!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Kid! I'm gonna ask you to exit the doughnut."

Peter looked down with his half mask covered face and saw His mentor, hands on his waist as he stood beside a car.

lllll

"Mr. Stark I don't want to join the Avengers. Especially I'm like… this. I'm sorry." Peter said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Woah woah. Hold on I'm alright with you not joining. I told you this already." Tony continued, "I'm here because I wanted to help you. Look at yourself, You look like You didn't sleep for centuries."

It's true. Below Peter's eyes are dark, skin is all pale, his pupils were kind of red and plus the lines on the side of his neck is just making it all worse. Peter coughed roughly as he held his fist against his mouth and his coughing stopped with a deep wheeze.

Tony cursed under his breath. "That sounds bad."

Peter looked at him with his eyes welling up in tears. "Sorry. I-I really don't know what to do. I-I tried. Nothing just works."

"But You haven't tried everything Kid."

The Brunette dropped his head to his hand, running his fingers through his hair and he placed his cheek and chin on his palm with his elbow on the table.

"You really need to know how fix what to fix, Pete. I got so many thing to do." Peter raised a brow at him. "I got too many things on my plate.

And now I'm here with you like You're the center of my universe, which is you're really not."

Peter smirked. "We both know that's not true."

"Agreed but you had to fix this. People still need you, Spider-Man is still needed. And Then, and then, and THEN, You let your enemy to take Web-shooter which I made for you."

"I didn't let him take it, He took it." Peter defended as Bruce came in.

"Woah, He took it. You're Spider-man and He just took it. A Bad o'l villian kicked your * and took it. Which is not easy to do in my point of view. Give it to him, Bruce." Tony said and nodded to the Doctor.

Peter gasped in pain as he felt a syringe went into the side of his neck. "What was that?"

"Thanks Bruce." Tony added.

"Anytime Tony." then Bruce left.

"What did Dr. Banner just do to me?" The Web-slinger questioned as The billionaire tilted his head to look at the kid's neck.

"What did We just do for you. Give you to get back on track."

"What was that?"

"Figure it out Kid."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hm… Did I characterised Tony good enough?

Next chapter would be 'GK's request.

Okay Btw guys as 'Until you know' publishing date is coming closer. I NEED A VOLUNTEER. No, That doesn't mean you're going to help me write the story, I'm still the one who is going to write it. You're just going to help me with a question or a prompts I had in my mind. Like 'how the hack is that going to happen?'. And NO The question I'm going to give to the volunteer, Is not going to reveal the whole damn story. The volunteer is still going to be surprised about the story I'm going to make. Hehe. So Pleaaaassseeee Anybody who is willing to help me out. PM me, okay? And Please don't make dumb. Please. And KEEP IT A SECRET! Okay whatever if you want to tell your closest friend the question. Just go do it. Heh Because that question, Damn dude, You ain't see nothing yet for the story. So as you know 'Until you know' is a story where Vannessa Coleman from 'You're a liar' is going to be back. Just a reminder. And I'm Only picking one Volunteer. And at the next chapter of this book. I'll tell you who is the volunteer is going to be. I wish there are… (I'll post this massage on 'Assassination By Surnames' on its 4th chapter)


	7. Swap 7

Tony is Sam wilson and Peter is Steve Rogers in 'On your left' Scene in Captain amaerica the Winter Soldier.

Okay! LETS DO THIS!!!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

As the morning sun starts to wake up, Tony jogged through the path way, unaware that there's a kid about to pass him.

"On your left." A 15 year old brunette kid said as he ran pass him.

Tony just frowned, ignoring it. He thought about running and trying to pass the kid also but he wouldn't be able to since he's tired so he just kept jogging in his normal speed.

Lllll

On the next morning, The same kid was about to pass him again. "On your left." He said as he ran pass him again.

Tony frowned again. "Uh-huh, On my left. Got it."

As he heard fast footsteps are coming, Tony tried to jog faster. "No No. Don't say it. Don't you say it!"

"On your left." The kid said as he went pass him with ease.

"Come on!" Tony tried to catch up on him but dang it was so hard to do so.

Lllll

"Need a Doctor, Mr. Stark?" The Same kid asked as he neared the billionaire who is lying beside a tree, panting.

"I need a new set of lungs." Tony said as he tried to catch his breath. "Kid you just run like thirteen miles in thirty minutes."

Th kid laughed. "Guess I got a late start."

"Oh that's how it is Kid? You should be ashamed of yourself, You should take another lap. Did you just took it?"

The Brunette laughed.

Tony raised a brow. "I assume you just took it." Then he laughed. "That was good Kid. What's your name?"

"Peter Parker." He replied and held out a hand to help Tony up.

"Probably you know me already."

"Yep."

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Guyssss Remember I need help with 'Until you know.' SO PLEASE VOLUNTEER PLEASE!!!

And Sorry 'Ghost' I can't accept your help since I needed somebody who had an Account. Hope you understand :)


	8. Swap 8

Tony is Steve and Peter is Tony in 'The nuke' scene in Avengers 1.

Okay! LETS DO THIS!

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Kid, That's a one way trip!" Tony said vehemently.

Peter clenched his eyes closed and gulped, accepting his fate ahead of him. "Save the rest of the turn, Karen."

"Should I call 'May Parker' Peter?"

The missile in top of him was clearly dangerous. Rockets that made him dash pass through buildings too fast in his liking. He was scared. He didn't know if he was going to be able to come back. "Do it Karen."

He had to do this. May's Face appears with bar below it that says, 'Dialling…'

Tony panicked as he saw the missile neared and about to be launched in the portal. He tried to propel himself.

"Boss You're incapable to hover."

"Dammit!" He exclaimed.

"Mr. Stark Don't." He heard Peter said through the comms. "I can do this."

"Kid Don't do this." Tony begged. "Please…"

Peter held on tight on the missile as he neared the Stark tower before he tilted himself upwards. He hesitated that he should say this but still.

"I love you. Dad." The Brunette smiled as if Tony could see him.

Before Tony could even reply, The missile already went through the portal with Peter along.

The rest of the Avengers was dumbstruck as the rest of the aliens lay limp on the ground, lifeless. But no, Kid in a Red and Gold suit came out off the portal.

"Come on Peter." Tony could hear Nat mutter.

'I love you too Kid.' He wished that he could say that. But only his thoughts could. Signing, Tony accepted the fact there's no coming back at that.

"Close it."

The Assassin stared at the portal, wishing that the kid would come out before turning to the tesseract and pushing Loki's scepter in. The portal closed and a Red thingy was left at the sky, falling.

Tony smiled in relief when he recognised that it was Peter.

"Son of a gun." Steve muttered.

"The Man of spiders is not slowing down." Thor realised also for Tony to realise too. The Asgardian spins his hammer.

"Flight Power restored." Friday suddenly said.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Tony shouted before speeding upwards.

Tony missed catching the kid who continued falling pass him. He dashed downwards as he reached for him and successfully caught the webslinger in his arms and laid him gently on the ground with the rest of the Avengers circling them as Peter's helmet retracted. But his face stayed blank and lifeless.

"Oh god." Tony muttered as the rest mourned.

Hulk roared making Peter's eyes suddenly snapped open and gasp in life.

"What the…" The Brunette pants like he just woke up from a coma. "What happened?"

The Billionaire signed in relief. "We won Kid."

Peter laughed tirelessly. "Yay…"

"Don't ever do that again."

"Probably."

"Gosh. I love you Kid."

Peter gaped in shock. "Wait, That's not a dream."

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Okay I thought about Swapping Pepper with Tony here. So that Peter would call 'Tony' and Not May. But I changed My mind since the request wanted me to Swap Steve with Tony. So *Shrugs* Go with it.

By the way The suit Peter was wearing is the Iron-spider. And it had a rocket behind its back. Do you know Iron-spider suit had that? I saw it in some leak photo of IW where Peter is wearing the Iron-spider suit with Tony beside him in his own Ironman suit.

And Also I was feeling sick while writing this, Lol. Damn. Cold nose and cough was a hassle. That's why I kind of took me too long to write this, But I was feeling alright when I published this. Don't worry :)


	9. Swap 9

A surprise swap.

The swap would be told at the end of this chapter.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Peter!" Tony ran to the Brunette.

"Dad!" Peter turned around with his hand on his aching shoulder.

As soon as Tony neared him, Peter collapsed on his Dad's arms with a wince.

"I-I don't understand. Why can't he-" He asked

Tony shook his head. "Cause he can't. Because the thing in the robot and in here." He pointed at the center of Peter's chest. Peter glanced at where Tony was pointing and back to Tony. "come together. You both die."

Peter's eyes widen at that before Tony helped him up on his feet. "Come on, We got to go far away."

"AH! HELP!" The kid's head turned to the sound of the panicked scream from the distance.

"HELP!"

"Where is he?!" Peter ran forwards to get a better view of the distance while gripping on his shoulder.

"Peter." Tony called out.

Peter signed before turning to him. "This is it. This is why I am made. This is my destiny."

"Peter, Now!"

"I'm sorry Dad, but this why I'm here." Then He smiled. "Onward and upward. Dad."

"NO!"

Peter flew off and gone towards the 'Peacemaker' bot.

The gigantic bot turned around and saw him. "Oh, You're back for more."

Then the bot realised that Peter was heading for his chest. "No. Wait."

Peter just continued to go straight for the chest until he literally went through it. His frown turned into a soft smile.

"NO AH!"

He just closed his eyes as blue flare exited from his chest and his world was all red but he was not feeling any pain.

Memories flashed one by one.

 _"Yeah!"_

 _Him flying for the first time with rocket boots flashed first._

 _Happy…_

 _Ned…_

 _Pepper…_

 _Rhodey…_

 _Bruce…_

 _Ben…_

 _May…_

 _"You may not be Peter, But you're still my son…" A memory of Tony looking up at him as saying this with Peter replying with, "Dad!"_

 _And Tony…_

Peter closed his eyes before his world exploded.

Tony watched as the Peacemaker erupted into Blue and red flares. He fell on his knees. "Son…"

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Peter is Astro boy or Toby and Tony is Toby's father. In Astro boy (2009), Astro's Sacrifice. ;)

Heh, I told you 'It can also not be from Marvel'


	10. Swap 10

Guys It's official, My mind is all over the place now. I'm sorry that I haven't updated this book also for my book A.B.S. I'm sososo sorry. I was starting some random one-shots (Especially the last Chapter of 'Until you know') and I tried to write more but sometime I really don't want to be too focused on my phone. Most weekends My mind is really blank and somehow kinda wasting my time doing other things on my phone.

But nope, IM NOT ABANDONING MY STORIES!!! I'm just really extremely busy and exhausted all the time… School work and personal work was hassle.

Okay to let you prove my point that I'm not Abandoning this story (or swap book). Here's one (This is actually not from a request. I paused for a while on requests. But I would try to do them as much as possible) Swap would be told at the end.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Peter signed as he walked by the railings. "Hey…"

Tony who was dusting of a wide and big book, gave him a glance before turning back to put the book. "Hello."

The brunette walked halfway down the metal stairs nearing the billionaire and placed both of his hands by the rails, "I'm sorry, I think we need to talk."

The man fixed his gaze on the kid. "No apologies necessary, Let us move on."

Peter puffed out a short laugh.

Tony thought that was the last thing he would say but no, the kid said something that wasn't Peter-ish.

"You're diamond, mate…" The kid said with a sly British accent.

What the-. That definitely wasn't Peter. Tony saw that Peter's nails had pitch black nail polish and when he turned his eyes to his face, Peter grinned creepily. Tony quickly tried to attack him with a spell but Peter did it first, pinning Tony against the a Tesla coil that Peter had been working on and hand cuffing his wrists and feet.

Then a different face grew beside the kid's face before it wrapped his whole face, revealing who really was it. Drake, a Morganian sorcerer.

"Very impressive," Another enemy came. "Now go find the doll."

He, Maxim Horvath, commanded as Drake did as he's told and he turned to Tony, "You have a soft spot for that boy. Has Tony Stark made a new friend?"

"I can't find it." The pitch black nailed pointed out.

"It's because you're using your eyes. Stark is always up for his little tricks."

The head of Horvath's staff glowed as it emitted smoke. The billionaire turned to the cuffs around his and it started to freeze. The smoke enveloped the invisible Chinese doll.

"Found it." Drake says but before he grabbed it, it already flew to Horvath.

Maxim inspected the doll on his hands as he walked to Tony. "Lighter than I remembered."

"We once fought together, Max." Tony said.

"And What's happened since those days."

"This isn't about that."

"Yes it is, Tony. It's always been about that. Pepper chose you instead of me. The great Tony Stark." He hesitated before continuing, "My best friend. While I'm going to let you let me release Morgana, Let your world crumble into nothing."

The cuff around Tony's left wrist snapped opened causing Horvath turn to him in shock then Tony's power sent him flying to a table. After Tony got both of his feet on the ground, Drake shot of a blast. Tony sent off a last blast causing him to fall before he went stumbling down to the floor. Horvath sent his knives flying to him but it was stopped. Tony looked up to see Peter, Real Peter, using his own power to stop the knives.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Peter as Dave Stuttler, Tony as Balthazar Blake Pepper Potts as Veronica. In Disney's Sorcerer's Apprentice.

Now I sometimes and now suddenly wondered, What is the point of this book?


	11. Swap 11

Request from Dippitylovelygirl

The swap will be told at the end.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 _ **Punch.**_

"No- We got to stop it!" Richard gripped on his sons shirt. "Listen to me."

Peter frowned as he looked down at his father.

"When you kill me, You'll be just like everyone else."

His brows furrowed. "What's so wrong with that?"

 ** _BOOM!_**

"NOOO!!" Richard shouted before he ran out of breath and turned to dust in Peter's arms. (a/n Mr. Parker, I don't wanna gooo…)

As the world around him crumbled, He gazed at his hands emitting blue rays until it disappeared obviously caused by the explosion. He ran his eyes at the planet that his father made erupted to flames before he looked down accepting the fact he can't escape from this.

Just before the planet erupt below him, He heard a familiar high pitch hum and he was scooped by Tony with his nanotech suit. Peter looked up as they both reach the cold part of space.

"He may be your father, Pete. But he wasn't your Daddy." The man retracted his suit back to its storing unit and placed it on Peter. The suit enveloped him leaving the face place transparent.

"What?" Peter shook his head. "No, you can't."

The rockets went out just after they got in the cold part of the galaxy.

"No!" Peter shouted as Tony started to freeze. "Friday eject!"

"That request can't be done to Mr. Stark's orders."

"Crap! No! Friday eject the suit right now! Please!" He begged as he frantically tapped the arc reactor on his chest. "Friday! Eject! N-No!"

Tony cupped cheeks that felt cold even he was covered by the suit.

"No please…"

Tony smiled before he froze to death. Peter gripped on his hoping his body/suit heat would bring his mentor back.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tony as Yondu and Peter parker as Peter quill in GOTG Vol. 2 Yondu's death. Yeaaah I know that feels like it's rushed.

Okay News Flash: I would not be accepting anymore requests and this book will be ending at its 18th chapter. And The chapter is ongoing so watch out for quick updates. But all Reviews are accepted but requests aren't.


	12. END NOTE

Okay, I'm so sorry guys I'm going to end this book here. No, this is not a chapter but an end note. Every page I do, It feels like it doesn't make any sense. I mean it's the same story line just with me switching the characters. I think Eleven pages is enough for it to end.

And I really really need to put some weight off my shoulders.


End file.
